


as under a green sea, I saw him drowning

by someawkwardprose



Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Gas - Freeform, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: The CIS have a new weapon; the 212th are its first targets.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080962
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	as under a green sea, I saw him drowning

**Author's Note:**

> just another tumblr drabble i wanted to archive, originally posted [here](https://someawkwardprose.tumblr.com/post/638875493928730625/codywan-snippet-from-a-greater-story-ill-never). title from wilfred owen's dulce et decorum est.

The green haze drifted over the battlefield, the blustering wind its ally. The transport wouldn’t arrive in time. “Helmets on, filters at 100%!” Obi-Wan shouted, jamming Trixie’s on, hoping the injured trooper was cognizant enough to use the internal controls. “NOW!” 

Around him, the 212th jumped into action, a blur of flurried movement - but no panic. They were too well trained for that. Except for his commander, who was sprinting to his side, helmet still tucked under his arm. Obi-Wan glared, noting that the mist was spreading, and the droids marched on, unimpeded by whatever it was that the CIS were spreading. 

“Commander-” he started, but Cody just shook his head, a hard look on his face. 

“You don’t have a helmet, sir, “ he stated. “As your commander, it is my duty to -” 

“I don’t give a damn about duty, Cody,” Obi-Wan snapped, throwing professionalism out the window as the deadly wind pushed ever closer. “Put your karking helmet on!” 

“Obi-Wan, please,” Cody begged. “Don’t make me watch you die.” 

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, and caught the first hints of sickly sweet rot. Osik. The gas was almost upon them. “I’ll use the Force to filter the toxin, Cody. I’ll be fine. You can’t, so put on your fucking helmet!” 

For a moment, he thought Cody would refuse, would force the helmet over his head, would force Obi-Wan watch another person he loved die - 

But common sense won out. Cody pulled his bucket on just as the first wave of gas hit them, and Obi-Wan gagged at the stench, using the Force to purge the poison from his lungs. It was far from the first time he’d done this - Qui-Gon had been especially insistent that he learn the skill, which had saved him many a time after - but it was never pleasant. The ache in his chest sharpened as he sucked in another, more controlled breath, and he frowned through the pain. Typically, the feeling lessened after the first breath. 

It took less than a minute before Obi-Wan felt the symptoms start, as the troopers began to take down the droids with practiced ease. It was almost as if the CIS weren’t trying, really, a fact that in any other situation Obi-Wan would be immediately suspicious of. But he couldn’t not when his entire respiratory system felt like it was on fire. Not when the Force felt more and more distant. 

Cody noticed immediately. Of course he did. 

“Sir? Sir! Obi-Wan, stay awake!” 

Even through the voice modulation, he sounded panicked. Obi-Wan wanted to reassure him, wanted to do _anything,_ but his body was no longer under his control. His knees gave way under him, and he felt an armoured body catch him as he was dragged under to the sound of Cody’s shouts.


End file.
